


Semblance of Affection

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Mello wants some semblance of affection from Matt.





	Semblance of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on April 1, 2013.

Mello sneered at the back of Matt’s head, the anger just simmering below the surface. Soft clicking sounds came from Matt pressing buttons on his handheld, his attention completely focused in the game he was playing. It wasn’t out of the brunette’s normal habits, but it still sparked Mello’s fury.

The blond snorted in aggravation, his chocolate bar almost to his lips, “Don’t you have something to do involving the surveillance?”

Matt shifted his leg out in front of him as he slumped on the floor, rolling the unlit cigarette between his teeth, “Checked it.”

“You did?”

“Mmmhmm.” Matt reached for his lighter next to his filled ashtray, eyes never straying from the screen of his handheld. He effortlessly flicked the BIC lighter and relit his cigarette.

Mello rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching his legs before wrapping the foil back on his candy bar and tossed it on the coffee table. He stepped around the laptop cords that were hooked to surveillance and faced Matt, though the brunette never looked up at him.

“Will you put down that damn game?” Mello toed Matt’s outstretched leg, his fury mounting.

With a puff of smoke released from Matt’s mouth, he glanced up at Mello, his blue eyes blank with boredom, “You want me to check the surveillance again?”

“No,” the blonde grumbled and leaned down, his glove hand capturing the gamer’s chin roughly, his other hand removing the cigarette from between his lips, “I want you to just shut up.” He pressed his mouth to Matt’s in a semblance of some affection. He let his hand drop from Matt’s chin and pulled back before he stood up straight.

“Mello?” Matt blinked, asking hesitantly.

Mello shrugged and turned away, taking a puff from the stolen cigarette, “Check it again, Matt.”

After a weighted breath, Matt set his game aside, “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stfu_pwentzz over at comment_fic for the lonely prompt posted on October 14, 2010.


End file.
